When Duty Calls
by themindofmine
Summary: A wedding brings the family closer but a new enemy may tear them all apart.
1. Prelouge

My Third Watch

I wrote several Third Watch FanFictions under the Lifesaver55 name and I can no longer get into the account so I'm going to write some under themindofmine. If you want to get caught up on my Boscorelli fanfiction just check out my old name and here is the order and family tree for my stories.

Nothing But Love

Seajae's Gift

The Lines We Cross

Aftermath of a Heartache

Where Are Our Children

Glimmer of Hope

Past The Point

Saying Goodbye isn't Easy

Winter Storm Warning

The Rush

Past Infractions

My Crazy Beautiful Life

Family Tree

(Children's ages are 2019)

Maurice and Seajae Boscorelli

Baily 24 Angel Faith 13 Mackenzie John 9 Hope Alexandrea 8

Caleb and Faith Mc Kenzie

Emily 25 Charlie 22 Reece Caleb and Calee Marie 10

John and Tatianna Sullivan

Ethan John 11 Annilease Rose 8

Jimmy and Kim Dohorty

Joseph James 18 Ireland Grayce 9 Sean Michael 7

Joey and Kelly Doyle

Amber Lynne 7 Makayla Kathleen 5 Nicholas Joseph 3

Carlos and Peggy Nieto

Owen James 8 Nevaeh Rene 5 Kylee Dawn 3

Tyrone Davis Jr. and Alex Taylor-Davis

Savanah Sarah 9 Tyrone the Third 6 John Thomas 3

Monte Parker and Maggie Parker

Harper Dawn-infant

Billy Walsh and Olivia Benson

Erin Annibell 8 Will Eliot 5


	2. Chapter 1

When Duty Calls

Chapter One

Maurice Boscorelli sat on the patio and watched the sunset. It had been a really long week. Work and wedding preparations had taken a toll on his mind and body. The house was quiet for the first time in weeks. He felt her presents before she touched him. He leaned his head back and let her rub his temples. As long as he lived, he would never grow tired of her.

"Don't ever stop." He moaned.

"You know we should go to bed. We have an early morning." Seajae Boscorelli stood up and moved to sit on her husband's lap. He took her in his arms and kissed her temple. They celebrated her fortieth birthday last week and she didn't look a day over twenty-five. Her uncle said it was her Native American heritage.

"I can't believe Baily and Emily are getting married." Their son and Faith's daughter had been best friends since Baily had come to live with them seven years ago. When they started dating no one was surprised.

"Nothing like making you feel old than your kid getting married." She looked at her husband. He was hers. Some days she couldn't believe it. They were going to celebrate sixteen years together this year. Who would have thought they'd make it this far?

"We have exactly twelve hours of peace and quiet until all hell breaks loose."

"Where are the kids?"

"Baily is staying at his place with Joe and Charlie. Angel and Hope are downstairs helping Faith, Kelly, Kim and Tatianna with the flowers. Mack is with Sully and the kids. All are sleeping over at their respective spaces."

"So, what you're telling me that we are all alone till morning?" He kissed her before she could answer. He let his hand go under her shirt. He felt the pucker of the gunshot wound between her hip and belly button. She shivered. "I take that as a yes." Moaning, she deepened the kiss. Life was good. Bosco picked up his wife and headed to the bedroom for a not so quiet night at home.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Baily Boscorelli looked at the painting of his grandmother that hung over the fireplace of the bar. He had never met her, but he had heard stories. The woman had been a force to be recon with. She had saved his sisters, brother, Aunt Kim and Uncle Jimmy's life. Emily had told him she treated all the kids like they were her grandkids. After graduation he had asked his mom and dad if he could rent the apartment upstairs so him and Emily could be close to the family but far enough away from all the drama. Their parents hadn't been less then ecstatic when they both decided to go into law enforcement. He had a degree in forensic science and Emily in Criminology and a minor in psychology. They both got a job in the crime lab at One PP but they were saving that little bit of information till tomorrow. For all intensive purposes their parents thought they were going to be starting off as beat cops. They both graduated from the police academy at the top of their class. Charlie came over and sat next to him.

"So how do you think the parents are going handle you two working a beat."

"Uncle Sully said they did not take it well."

"He told them?"

"The paperwork went straight to your mom's desk." Charlie grinned.

"Oh, to be a fly on that wall. I bet your mom and dad flew into her office."

"Yeah me and Em got an ear full but they were raining it in because they didn't want to ruin our day." Baily took a drag of his beer. "Grandma Rose is going to love what we have planned." Charlie looked at the painting.

"You do know Grandma Rose is dead, right?"

"Yeah, but mom invited her and my birth mom and grandma Cathleen." Charlie smiled.

"I forgot about Aunt Seajae's little gift." His aunt saw things sometime and sometimes those things were ghosts. Baily smiled.

"Do you ever think about your dad?"

"Sometimes. Fred Yocas was good to me when he was around but him and my mom weren't meant to be. Now I don't really remember a time when Caleb McKenzie wasn't my day." Joe Doherty came and sat next to his friends.

"What are we talking about?" He was younger than his two friends, but they had always included him.

"Grandma Rose." They both said.

"She was always nice to me. She made the best chocolate chip cookies." They all smiled at the memory. "Are you ready to be a married man?" Joe looked at his friend.

"Yeah. I think I am. I grew up with absolutely no family. Now I have a big family and I'm marring my best friend. I guess we better head upstairs and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day." Baily finished his beer and slid off the bar stool.

"Man, you sound more and more like your old man every day." Joe laughed.

"I'm kinda proud of that." He spun around and got off the bar stool. "A little Red Dead Redemption before bed boys?"

"Sounds like a plan." Charlie grabbed his beer and the three friends headed upstairs.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

John Sullivan sat at the table with his son, daughter and God son. They were in the middle of a wicked game of Go Fish. He had got a late start when it came to children. He was six months shy of retirement, but his kids and wife kept him from feeling his age.

"It's your turn Uncle Sully." Makenzie Boscorelli broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry bud. It's getting late. We should wrap it up."

"Let's just finish this one game daddy." Annilease smiled the smile that got her far in her short life. Her smile made his heart swell.

"Okay but then bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Does Bailey marring Emily mean she's my sister now."

"Sort of, yeah." Sully wasn't sure where this was going.

"Why couldn't Baily marry Charlie…I already have two sisters. I could use another brother." Sully bit his lip to stifle a chuckle.

"That's something you need to take up with your mom and dad." They played the last few cards and declared a winner. The three children who were already in their pajamas headed to bed with out any fuss. Sully was putting the cards away when his wife came in the door.

"The kids go to bed already?"

"Five minutes ago." She kissed him. "You go kiss them goodnight. I will pour us some wine and we can relax before all hell breaks loose tomorrow."

"MMMM that sounds wonderful." She kissed him one more time and headed down the hall. Sully got the wine in the glasses. Retirement was looking really good right now. Time with his wife and kids. He smiled when he heard his wife singing a Russian lullaby Even though the kids were older, they still appreciated their mother's nightly ritual. It wasn't long before his wife was back in her own pajamas.

"I hope the sun comes out in the morning and everything runs smoothly."

"You do know the Boscorelli's are involved here right?" Tatianna laughed. Nothing involving Bosco and Seajae ever went off without a hitch, His wife snuggled against him and they sat in a comfortable silence. Tomorrow was a big day. A little peace and quiet may be a long time coming so they better enjoy it now.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Faith sat on the couch with her daughter. It had been the last push to get the flowers done before the morning. It was almost midnight and they were finally finished. The kids were all sleeping, Caleb would be home from DC before the ceremony tomorrow. She looked at Emily. Who would have thought in a million years her little girl would be marring Bosco's son?

"Are you and Uncle Bosco still mad at us?" Emily took a sip of her wine.

"I learned a long time ago it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. Not that you two have to do either. I trust you and Baily know what you're doing.

"And Bosco?"

"You know he'll let it stew for a New York minute then he will assign both of you the biggest asshole on the force for your training officer."

"So, you and Bosco are hitting the streets again?" Emily smiled. Faith threw a pillow at her.

"No that would be Sasha and Maddie."

"Really mom, neither of them is the least bit scary."

"You know the quiet side of them. The training officer side is way more intense."

"Do you ever miss being on the street?"

"Some days. Then I see the uniforms hauling in the trash off the street and thank God I'm behind the safety of my desk." Emily had turned in to a smart, beautiful, sassy young woman. Faith was proud of the daughter she raised. She had lots of help. After Fred had died she wasn't sure what life had planned for her and her kids. Bosco and Seajae offered her an affordable place to live and not to long after they introduced her to Caleb McKenzie.

"Thank you for everything you did for the wedding."

"It's a mother's job to make sure her little girl has her dream wedding."

"Your really the best mom. You and dad have done so much for us."

"What's wrong Em." Her daughter was never one to mince words.

"Is it wrong that I don't miss him any more."

"You mean your father?"

"Fred Yokas was never the father Caleb has been. Hell Bosco has been a better father to me then he ever was. I don't want his name even mentioned. I know I had to invite the Yocas side of the family but…" She pulled a dozen or so envelopes from the couch cushions. Faith's eyes widened. Then she laughed. Snorted really.

"Oh Emily…you don't have to have anyone at your wedding you don't want to." She reached over and hugged her daughter. She hadn't spoken to Fred's sisters in a half a dozen years. If Emily didn't want them there tomorrow it was okay with her.

"Do you think it would be okay with dad if someone shares the duties of walking me down the isle?"

"Bosco?" Emily nodded. "Oh sweetie I think your father will be okay with anything that makes you happy. " The younger woman laid her head on her moms lap and they sat in the comfortable silence before the storm. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Duty Calls

Chapter Two

Seajae Boscorelli finished getting dressed. She sat at the makeup table that she rarely used for anything but a clothes hanger and looked at herself in the mirror. Today was going to be one of those rare days when the whole extended family got together to celebrate something wonderful. It had been a long time since they all got together at one time and place. Last week Bosco had thrown her a birthday party and almost everyone made it, even if it was only for a few minutes. The close-knit group of nine couples had twenty-five kids between them. Sometimes family gatherings got a little out of hand. Bosco came out of the bathroom in just a towel. Seajae watched him though the mirror.

"Like what you see baby?" Bosco smiled and dropped his towel.

"You know I do." She continued to put on her makeup as she watched her husband dress. It was almost as sexy as undressing him. He was one sexy man. She never did find out what she did to deserve him.

"Do we have everything?" He smiled knowing full well not everything was ready to go.

"I'm pretty sure we brought everything to the church last night before the rehearsal dinner. The rest of the stuff Faith and Caleb were dropping off at the bar before the ceremony."

"Yeah I guess you right." They heard giggles behind the door.

"I do feel like we are forgetting something important." Three wiggling giggling bodies came through the door screaming.

"You forgot US!" Thirteen-year-old Angel, nine-year-old Mackenzie and eight-year-old Hope jumped on their bed.

"How could we forget this rowdy bunch?" Bosco laughed. "Get dress you little hooligans. Your brother is not going to wait for us."

"He always waits for us daddy." Hope giggled.

"Not today peanut. Today we all have to be on time for once." He grabbed Mac and threw him over his shoulder. "I got this one. You get the stinky girl ones." He headed out the door to the boy's bedroom to get him ready. Seajae got up and got the girls dresses out of her closet. She took a deep breath.

"Are you two readies to get all girly?" She knew both her daughters we less then happy with the dresses Emily picked out for them but in Boscorelli fashion they both smiled, nodded and took one for the team.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Daddy?" Mac sat with his back against Bosco's chest so his dad could tie the boys tie.

"Yeah bud."

"I don't want Baily to marry Emily." Bosco looked down at his son.

"You love Emily, why wouldn't you want her to marry your brother?"

"I don't want another sister. I got two of them. I want him to marry Charlie so I can have two brothers." Bosco chuckled.

"Well son you are stuck with Emily. Baily loves her and she loves him."

"He loves Charlie too." Bosco picked up the boy and put him on his knee.

"It's not the same. He loves Charlie like he loves you. Like a brother." Mac looked at his dad and shook his head.

"Mommy said it's okay for boys to marry boys if that's what they want."

"That is true. Boys can love boys and girls can love girls, but Baily loves Emily. I'm pretty sure him and Charlie are just friends." The boy hung his head. "Hey maybe they will have kids and they will be boys."

"No way. Auntie Faith said she isn't becoming a grandma for a gazillion years." Bosco laughed and picked the boy up and swung him around.

"Well then I guess we are going to have to just put up with the stinky girls that live with us."

"I guess. But can I have a guy's night at least. With Reece, Ethan, Sean, Owen, Ty and Will?"

"A guys night? Sure, I think that can be arranged." He met his wife and daughters in the living room. "We will discuss the logistics with your mom tomorrow after we get your brother married."

"What are we discussing?" Seajae turned and looked at her husband and son.

"My guys night." Mac sounded excited.

"Guys night? Well that sounds like a blast. We better get this show on the road." Seajae looked at her husband. She mouthed, "Guys night?" Bosco shook his head.

"I don't know where he gets it." He whispered. "Just wait till I tell you what else he asked." They each grabbed a bag and a hand of a child and headed out the door.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Emily Ann McKenzie sat in front of the mirror. Tatianna was doing her hair as her mother tried hard to hold back the tears.

"Are you going to make it mom?" Faith smiled.

"Only if your father makes it here on time."

"He landed and Uncle Ty is picking him up." As if on que, Caleb McKenzie burst through the door. "See mom, no worries." She smiled,

"Nothing like cutting it close there, Agent McKenzie." Faith kissed her husband,

"Mom can you get Uncle Bosco?"

"You bet. I will be right back." Faith left the room. Caleb looked at his daughter in the mirror. He was her biological father, but he was as close to it as any man could be.

"Are you really okay with this?" Emily turned and looked at the man who had been there for her in the most important ways over the past ten years.

"Emily, this is your day. And I would be honored to share the duties of walking you down the isle with your uncle." Emily hugged her father as the door opened and Bosco came in.

"Hey, your mom said you needed to see me." He looked nervous. "If you changed your mind I understand. I mean being part of the circus by association is one thing but to be legally tied to it…" She put her hand over his mouth.

"I want you to walk me down the aisle with my dad." No one had ever rendered Maurice Boscorelli speechless. He looked at the young woman with tears in his eyes.

"Uncle B, are you okay?" She whispered. He nodded and took her into his arms and hugged her.

"Yeah Em, I'm fine." He pushed her away and straitened her vail. "I missed out on so much with Baily and when he came to live here, I wasn't sure he would want to stay. You helped convince him that this was home. You made him feel like he fit in. I love you."

"I love you too Uncle B." Tears were wiped and clothing adjusted and tied correctly. The music started. The doors to the church opened and everyone stood. Calee McKenzie and Hope Boscorelli went first, sprinkling flower petals down the aisle. Then Reese and Mac walked down with the rings. Angel Faith Boscorelli came down the aisle with her black curls and blue eyes. The miniature bride was almost as stunning at the real one. Then Emily, flanked by two of the most handsome men in New York. Both the mother of the bride and the mother of the groom burst into happy tears. Today was a good day in Camelot Sometimes they are few and far between.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"He asked you that?" Seajae looked at her husband sitting next to her. Bosco had brought her up to speed on Mac's disappointment in today's nuptials. "Oh my god where does he get this stuff."

"I blame it on Doyle." Bosco smiled. His friend and ex-partner always got blamed for his children's bad behavior since his wife was their nanny.

"You can't blame this on Joey." Seajai leaned on her husband. She watched her friends and family talking and laughing. It had been a long time since they all got together to celebrate a happy occasion. There just weren't enough hours in the day with work, school and all the extra curriculars. Baily and Emily stood up at the head table.

"If we could have your attention." Baily looked around at the people he had come to know as family. "Emily and I want to thank all of you for coming today. Especially our parents. They have stood by us and supported us through school and the academy and never once told us we couldn't join the family business. At least not to our faces." Everyone chuckled. "Thank you, Uncle Sully, for helping us make sure they squirmed just a little but more." Smiling Baily looked at the four people sitting at the next table. "When Emily and I get back from our honeymoon we won't be joining you at the five-five. We both got jobs as Forensic Scientist at One PP. We will both be working the streets but not till after the crimes have been committed." You could almost hear the collective sounds of relief.

The rest of the night was full of toasts, reminiscing, and lots of dancing. It was close to midnight when the bar cleared out and only a handful of people sat around the small sitting area. Seajae and Bosco, Jimmy and Kim Dohorty, Faith and Caleb McKenzie. The six of them had always been a little bit closer then the rest. Maybe it was because they all lived in the same building or maybe it was because at one point or another each had saved someone in their circle.

"So what happens now?" Faith looked at Bosco.

"Maybe we can finally get back to some sort of normalcy." Bosco pulled his wife closer to him on the couch. "Well maybe after Mac has his 'Guys Night'." They all chuckled.

"I can't believe that kid sometimes." Seajae smiled.

"Look who is father is Seajae." Faith looked at her friend. "I mean come on." Bosco looked hurt.

"Why do I always get blamed for the crazy shit they come up with?"

"Because I take the credit for when they do something brilliant." Seajae smiled.

"So when's this guy's night?" Jimmy asked.

"I guess it's up to the guy hosting the night." Bosco took a drag of his beer. He looked up at the picture of his mother. "She would of loved what went down here tonight."

"Angela loved a good party." Jimmy pulled Kim close. "She was one bad ass mother." They all chucked. "To Angela Boscorelli." He raised his beer. They all lifted their drinks.

"To Angela." They all said together. Monday they would all go back to their perspective jobs and fight fires and crime together but tonight it was all about family. Their wonderful, crazy, beautiful extended family.


	4. Chapter 4

When Duty Calls

Chapter Three

"Joey Doyle so help me god if you feel the need to take a call five minutes before our shift ends, I will take you out myself." It was a rarity lately that Bosco and Doyle rode together but they were shorthanded this week due to the flu hitting the prescient hard. The younger man volunteered to work the streets again as long as he got to ride with him.

"I forgot how friggin' cranky you can be." Doyle looked at his friend. "How the hell do the rookies survive you as their TO is beyond me."

"You turned out just fine. Anti-Crime hasn't had any complaints about you, so I think I do my job pretty damn good."

"I didn't say you aren't good at your job; I'm just surprised the rookies take your crap."

"I have to be a lot gentler on the newbies with all this #metoo stuff hanging over our heads."

"I am so glad we are friends Bosco, because if we weren't, I would be very afraid right now." They grabbed their radios and shotguns and headed to the RMP. They settled into the car and signed into the computer. "Can I ask you a favor? You can't tell Kelly I asked." Bosco pulled out of the lot.

"You know I got your back. What do you need?"

"Can you and Seajae take the kids for a few hours this weekend? Kelly is on the brink of exhaustion and I don't what to do. She's doesn't want to let anyone down but between the daycare and our kids…" Bosco held up his hand.

"Say no more. I'll talk to Seajae and see if we can take them Saturday afternoon. They can sleep over and you can pick them up after breakfast on Sunday."

"You don't have to do that. Just few hours would be great."

"Not a problem. You two have done so much for us I just wish you would have told us sooner Joey."

"Kelly is such a strong lady and refuses to ask for help."

"Yeah I guess we have that in common. Our wives are rocks."

"Kelly would never say no or ask for any time off." Bosco knew exactly what the man was feeling. Seajae would work twenty-four seven if he let her. He dialed the phone and hope she was in a good mood.

"Boscorelli."

"Hey Sunshine. Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to get some work done. What are you doing?"

"You know the boy's night me and Jimmy are throwing for Mac?"

"I do recall a boys night planning session."

"What do you think about a girl's night also on said Saturday."

"What's in it for me?"

"A stress-free Sunday afternoon. Kelly needs some serious adult only time and Doyle doesn't think she would ever ask for some time off so I thought if I take Nicky and you take the girls the two of them could have a date night."

"Sounds like a plan. I can see if Faith and Kim wanna join. We'll take the Day camp and you can have our apartment."

"Sounds good. Joey thanks you."  
"Tell Joey not to let it go this far next time. Their kids are welcome anytime. Gotta run. Love you."

"Love you too babe." Bosco hung up and looked at his partner. "No problem." He dialed the phone again. Three rings and the woman picked up.

"Hello."  
"Hey Kelly, It's Bosco."  
"Hey Bosco. What's up?"

"Do you have any plans for Saturday afternoon?"

"Nothing I can't rearrange. What did you need?"

"I want your kids." There was a silence on the end of the line. "That sounded creepy didn't it?" He chuckled.

"A little." She laughed.

"You heard about Mac's boy's night, right?"

"Oh, my yes. It's all he talks about."

"Well Seajae didn't want the girls to feel left out so she's doing a girls night. So, me and Jimmy are taking the boys and Seajae and Faith are taking the girls."

"So, you guys need some help?"

"Nope. You drop the girls off at the day camp with Seajae and Nicky off with me."

"Oh, Bosco are you sure? That sounds like a big undertaking."

"Yes, you can drop them off Saturday afternoon and pick them up Sunday and we can all have brunch." The line was silent. "Kelly?"

"Um I will have to check with Joey, but it sounds like fun for the kids."

"I'm sure he won't have a problem but let us know. We would really like if they could come. Especially Angel."

"Yeah she's so good with the girls. I will talk to Joey when he gets home and let you know in the morning."

"Okay…talk later." He hung up. "She's going to see if it's okay with you."

"Why didn't you just hand me the phone."

"If she knew we were riding together she would get suspicious that you and I talked."

"You, my friend are amazing." Joey's phone rang. He smiled, "Hey honey, what's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Ah, not really, just some paperwork."

"Bosco called and wants the kids to have a sleepover on Saturday."

"All three of them…I knew the man was crazy but not that crazy."

"Well do we have any plans, or should I tell him yes."

"Wait…you are asking me if we have plans that would mean you telling Bosco we won't let him take our kids? Kelly baby you better be joking. If the Boscorelli's want our kids for an hour or a week we give them to them."

"Joseph Doyle!"

"Kelly Doyle you better call that man back. We need some major adult time, and this is the perfect opportunity."

"Okay, I will call him. You shouldn't sound so happy about the kids being gone."

"Honey it's a few hours."

"It's overnight Joey." He could hear the mischief in her voice. Something he hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Call him. I will do the rest. I love you Kel."

"I love you too." Doyle leaned back against the head rest.

"I'm going to hell for lying to her."

"Yeah buddy, I'm pretty sure we all are but it's for her own good." They got a call and going to hell was the last thing on their minds.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Kim cut me some slack, please." Seajae sat behind her desk.

"You want me to cut YOU some slack? You have been working nonstop for three days on whatever case you're working on and left me mess to clean up." Seajae looked at her friend.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Have you seen what those…those…hooligans did to that apartment?" Kim had just come back from surveying the second-floor apartment in their building.

"Those hooligans?"

"Yes. Hooligans." She sat down and smiled. "Men should not be allowed to live alone."

"Especially more than one." Seajae leaned back and looked at her friend. "Thank you for helping out. Bosco has been working doubles and I have this court date next week along with guy's and girl's night on Saturday."

"Joe said he would help Bosco and Jimmy if they need it."

"That's great. I asked Mac if he minded if Nicky came and he said, 'As long as they are potty trained mom, they can come.'" Kim giggled.

"I swear that kid comes up with the damnest things. So, what are you going to do with the newly vacant apartment?"

"I was hoping Bailey and Em would want move in, but I think it's good for them to put a little distance. If they lived here, I'm pretty sure their sisters and brothers would never give them a moments peace."

"I hear ya. Well you can get a pretty penny for that gem. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms. All that closet space."

"Too bad you need three bedrooms, right."

"Hell yeah." Seajae looked at her friend.

"Let me talk to Mikey…maybe there might be a little remodeling in your future." Kim raised her eyebrows.

"Seajae…I mean I wasn't hinting."

"I know. But the more I think about it we all deserve a little upgrade." She picked up her phone and dialed her brother in law.

"Boscorelli Construction how may I direct your call?"

"Hi Sarah, is the boss busy?"

"Never for his favorite sister in law." The woman transferred the call.

"Hey Seaj, what's up?"

"Are you coming over on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss boy's night."

"I have an empty apartment in my building that needs some love. Do you mind taking a look at it when you are here?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Maybe look how we can redo the whole second floor."

"I'll pull the plans and let you let me know what you want, and I will let you know if it's in my wheelhouse to do it."

"You are the man, Mikey."

"Well you have been one of my best customers over the years. See you on Saturday." Seajae hung up.

"You just pick up a phone and BAM!" Kim shook her head.

"I do my best."

"Seajae you go above and beyond your best and for that we all love you and consider your slack cut." Kim got up. "I have to make jello shots for boys' night, should I make some for girls' night also?"

"Jello shots?"

"Yeah, your son requested blue and red." Kim smiled.

"Oh my God he's gonna be the reason child services come knocking on my door, I just know it." Kim checked the time and stood up.

"On that note I have a rookie waiting to start training today."

"Don't be too hard on the kid."

"If I can get him to stop calling me Auntie Kim, we might have the makings of a kick ass paramedic."

"Well tell Charlie Auntie Seajae wishes him good luck." Kim laughed as she walked out the door.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Dinner at the Boscorelli's was rarely quiet and if you add the McKenzies, the Doyle's and the Doherty's to the mix it was hard to get a word in edgewise. Seajae passed out plates of lasagna as the kids giggled and shared stories about school and the adults tried to catch up before their dinner hour was up. As she was setting the last place Bosco grabbed her and pulled into the nursery. Pushing her against the wall he kissed her.

"We have a room full of people out there."

"When was the last time we spent more than five minutes together since the wedding?" He ran his hands down her back.

"We talked on the phone Monday for nearly twenty minutes." She kissed him again. "And there was the shower this morning."

"Yeah that worked out with the girls banging at the door and Mac jumping on the bed." He pulled her close. "Please be awake when I get home tonight."

"I will do my best Sgt. Boscorelli."

"You better do better than your best Sgt. Boscorelli." He kissed her neck and hugged her tightly. "We have to make sure Kelly and Joey get some time to themselves more often."

"I'm on it." She kissed him one more time and went out to the craziness of dinner.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Mama, where is daddy?" Angel came and sat next to Seajae on the couch.

"At work. He should be home soon. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Can you call him and tell him something?" The girl looked at her mother with those warm sea blue eyes that were sometimes very haunting.

"Sure, I can." She picked up her phone and dialed. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell Uncle Joey to tighten his straps." Seajae looked at the teenager her little girl had become. It had been some time since Angel had come to her with one of her feelings.

"Yeah Seajae make it quick we got a call." Bosco curtly answered.

"Tell Joey to tighten his vest straps." Seajae said quickly.

"What?"

"Tell Joey to tighten his vest."

"Doyle tighten your vest." Bosco told the younger man next to him.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it rookie or I'll do it for you."

"Yes, sir Sargent sir." Doyle did as he was told.

"Gotta go Seaj. Love you."

"Love you too." Seajae put her phone down and turned to ask Angel what she saw but the girl had gone back into the bedroom. A chill ran down her spine as she looked at the phone. Taking a deep breath, she went back to the paper she was reading. She hadn't had a vision in years but every now and then her daughter did. Seajae didn't ever stifle or second guess the young girl's ability because she had saved them more than once with her visions. It was going to be a long couple of hours until Bosco and Joey made it home. Till then she would try concentrate on anything else.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"All I want is a warm shower and cold beer." Joey Doyle sat in the locker room. Bosco sat a few lockers down from him.

"You were reckless out there tonight."

"I got the job done." Bosco stood up and picked the younger man up off the bench and pushed him against the locker.

"You got shot Joey." He pointed to the hole in his uniform and the dent in his vest. "If you hadn't tightened your vest that bullet would have got under it and I would be going home to tell your wife and kids you were dead. You think Kelly is stressed out now, what the hell would happen to her if I didn't bring you home tonight?" Bosco let go of the younger man. "After ten years you would think you would know better."

"I knew you had my back Bosco."

"Always Joey. But you can't go into a situation guns blazing like that. Your smarter than that." Bosco shook off the anger that was boiling up inside. "Get changed so we can get home and hug our wives and kids. And you can thank my daughter for saving your ass tonight." They both finished changing in silence and headed out the door.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Bosco unlocked the door and put his guns in the safe by the door and hung up his jacket. He knew Seajae would be on the patio with a beer, so he grabbed one for himself and stopped at the girl's room. He went to Angel's bed and pulled up her blankets up and kissed her head.

"Did Uncle Joey tighten his straps?"

"He sure did." Bosco sat on his oldest daughters' bed. "What did you see Angel?"

"Uncle Joey was dead." She looked at him. "Then mama called you I went back to bed and Uncle Joey wasn't dead." Bosco kissed the top of her head.

"You did good Angel Faith. Good night baby. Sweet dreams."

"Sometimes you have to have bad dreams to have good ones." Bosco smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right." He got up and tucked in Hope and kissed her head.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby." He went out of the room and shut the door halfway. He stopped and tucked in Mac and kissed him goodnight and he went out the patio door and found his wife curled up on the couch. She lifted her legs as he came around and sat down. Stretching out she looked at him.

"Tell me."

"He broke down an apartment door. He was chasing a robbery suspect and just kicked in the door. I was about fifty feet behind him. The bullet hit him in the left shoulder. If he hadn't of tightened the straps it would have been hanging lower." He took a drink of his beer. "The kickback of the kids gun knocked him on his ass. I jumped over Doyle and kicked the gun out of the kid's hand."

"Are you okay?"

"I dented a locker with Doyle's body." Seajae's eyes widened. "Hey, he pissed me off."

"I guess a little bruising is better than a bullet." She smiled. "She's so special Bosco."

"Yeah. I will never be able to explain it but she's a miracle." He looked at his wife. "I don't know what I would have done if Joey died tonight. Back when he was a rookie and he pulled that cowboy shit it was one thing but tonight all I could see was Kelly and the kids sobbing at his grave."

"Well let's hope we never have to live in a world without Joey Doyle." They clinched their beers together.

"I want to figure out a way him and Kelly can spend some time alone together."

"I'm formulating a plan. I just have to rearrange some things and I think we can get them at least one night a week. Oh, and by the way on Saturday when Mikey comes over, he's going to look at the empty apartment and see if we can do a remodel."

"The last remodel made my brother a very rich man."

"I'm sure that's why he fit me in to his busy schedule." Seajae got up and headed inside. Bosco boosted himself up and followed her. She went to the kitchen to put her bottle in the recycle bin. She heard a soft knock at the door.

"A knock at one in the morning can't be good." Bosco went and answered the door. "Hey Charlie." Faith's oldest son stood on the doorstep.  
"Hey Uncle B. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He opened the door and let the younger man in. "Can I get you a beer?"

"That would be great." The boy looked positively beat. "Hey Auntie Seajae."

"Hey sweetie. I'm guessing you had hard first shift?"

"Mom and dad were sleeping, and I knew you guys are usually up. I just couldn't go straight to bed, you know."

"We've both been there." Bosco leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Does it ever get easier?" Charlie was twenty-two and always wanted to help people. He knew he wasn't going to become a cop like his mom, but he did want to make a difference.

"If it does, it's time to quit." Seajae boosted herself onto the counter.

"He was no older than the twins. He went in the ally to play hand ball and the vibrations of the ball against the wall sent the fire escape ladder plumiding down on his chest. "The young man stopped and took a long drag of his beer. "Uncle Jimmy had to cut the ladder so we could leave the rung in him or he would of blead out right there on the spot."

"I'm sure you and Kim did everything you could." Seajae ran her and over his shoulder.

"That's what the doctor at Mercy told us." He looked at the two people who, next to his parents he would trust with his life and his secretes. "I just couldn't go to bed wondering if maybe I made a mistake." There was a sound behind them, and Angel came sleepily into the kitchen. Bosco brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"It's late sweetie." She reached for Charlie's hand. Charlie set down his beer and bent down to her level. She whispered something in his ear, kissed his cheek and dropped his hand and headed back down the hall. Charlie turned to hide the tears that started to fall.

"What did she tell you?" Bosco asked. He turned and looked at his aunt and uncle. Wiping the tears on his sleeve he took a deep breath.

"Um…she said the boy is with his daddy and he's okay and that…that Auntie Faith and Uncle Caleb didn't raise no quitter." He finished his beer in one long drink. "Thank you guys for being here for me. I think I might go home and wake up Mom and Dad." He hugged his aunt and uncle and headed out the door.

"What way to end the day." Seajae locked the door and turned to her husband. "Let's go to bed and end this day before something else crazy happens." She grabbed Bosco's hand and headed to bed.


End file.
